


The More the Merrier

by Allyrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyrion/pseuds/Allyrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's fantasies are fulfilled in the Room of Requirement thanks to three of Hogwarts' most beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was night in the Gryffindor common room. Alone, Harry Potter studied the fire still roaring in the hearth, the light flickering off his glasses as he did so.

He was the last up. It was well past midnight, but Harry was thinking far too much to even consider bed. Ron and Hermione had kept up with him as long as they could, like the good friends they were, but they were long gone. It was only Harry and his thoughts now.

There was a lot to think about for the Boy Who Lived. Few would have faulted him for that, and indeed Ron and Hermione themselves had understood it as they left. The constant threat of Voldemort on the world, life at Hogwarts...the pressures of being the hope of the Wizarding World...

But it was something else that drew Harry's thoughts tonight, something different.

Beneath the courage, strength and determination, Harry was still a teenage boy. And as anyone would tell you, teenage boys had hormones racing through them. Harry was no exception.

Harry had kissed Cho Chang and had drawn the eye of numerous Hogwarts girls. But he had never actually...done anything. And as a result, Harry was fighting his body for control of himself, as it brought its needs foremost to his mind.

It was too dangerous, Harry thought to himself. He knew what he wanted above all, wicked, exciting, and fraught with risk. It was true he had an advantage few others had when prowling Hogwarts after dark. But the Invisibility Cloak was not infallible, that had been proven before. He was putting himself in danger for his own selfish desires.

That was what Harry said to himself as time continued to pass and he looked into the fire. But that voice of reason and prudence was vanishing beneath the rising tide of desire within him. He had to do this. He had to sleep, he had to have some respite from himself. And distantly, he wanted it more than anything, even if he would not totally admit to himself.

Harry rose from the comfortable position he had occupied for so long. His eyes finally looked away from the fire and he walked up to where he slept with Ron, Dean, and Seamus. The snores of the three sleeping boys, particularly Ron's, were deafening. Harry was no stranger to it but that noise currently served to aid him. Despite him opening his trunk with a low creak, none of the boys so much as stirred.

As Harry drew out the Invisibility Cloak and shook it straight, he descended the stairs once again. No one was there, a quick scan of the room proved. He swept the Invisibility Cloak about him, and disappeared from view.

He knew he would not be able to return to Gryffindor Tower. There was no way the Fat Lady would allow him back in in the depths of night. But where he was going, he did not need to, or so he hoped.

Harry quickly crossed the common room and pushed the Fat Lady portrait open from the inside. He did it slowly, hoping that she did not wake, and as he emerged into the corridor, he saw that he had been successful. The Fat Lady slumbered, lost to the world and particularly the invisible teen emerging into the corridors. Swinging it slowly closed behind him, Harry felt a sense of dread at knowing he had left his sanctuary, but excitement as well. Another adventure awaited.

His destination was not far, he knew. It too was on the seventh floor of Hogwarts. He had to cross to reach it, true, but compared to his other journeys, the chances of running into anyone were small. With reckless haste born of desire he made his way towards the left corridor. He had probably not even needed his Invisibility Cloak, Harry thought in retrospect as he passed through the deserted hallways. Maybe he was being-

And suddenly, Harry rounded a corner and found himself looking at the retreating backside of Argus Filch.

The ill-tempered caretaker was doing a patrol like he always did at night. Harry silently cursed his poor luck at having him so inconveniently in his path. He should have consulted the Marauder's Map, but he had been too hasty to leave Gryffindor Tower. Why had he forgotten the damnable map?

Fortunately, Filch continued walking away from him but at his side was Mrs. Norris, a constant companion on his journeys. Harry had never liked the cat, having encountered it before; it seemed far too intelligent for its own good. Moreover, the link she shared with her master was almost telepathic, and many a Hogwarts student had run afoul of the cat to know that Filch was not far behind.

As if she had heard Harry's thoughts out loud, Mrs. Norris stopped in her tracks, then her scrawny body turned to look backwards with bulging yellow eyes. Harry was still shrouded but he felt very uncomfortable at the closeness of her stare, the sixth sense she seemed to possess. He retreated backwards and took a longer way around to avoid the patrolling duo.

His stride was hasty and he probably made more noise than he should have, but Harry was a roiling center of emotions and hormones and did not care. However, his swiftness meant he made good time, and soon he entered the left corridor, where he knew his destination was: the Room of Requirement.

This was the key moment though. The room only appeared to those who had great need of it, Harry knew from experience. If his current need was not great enough, he did not know what was. He quickly recalled that he had to walk past it three times thinking what he wanted to himself. Harry walked past the room the first time, thinking to himself that he needed release from the hold his hormones had over him. Circling around a second time, he repeated the thought as he passed it.

As he circled around for his final leg, thinking only about what the Room of Requirement could have in store for him, he nearly stumbled again into Mrs. Norris. The cat had somehow followed him and Harry felt a sense of unease. Despite being invisible, Harry was displacing air and had corporeal feel. Mrs. Norris felt the air change at Harry's sudden stop and looked towards him. Her paws extended as it sniffed, using all its other senses than sight, then she suddenly reached a paw forward to grasp at one of the edges of his Invisibility Cloak.

The time for stillness was over. Harry rushed forward, and Mrs. Norris suddenly leapt forward to where he had been just a moment before, her claws grasping at air as she did so. Running as fast as he could towards the Room of Requirement while still being draped by the Invisibility Cloak, Harry knew the cat could not be far behind. A door that had not been there before opened ahead of him. He threw himself inside, and turned to slam it shut behind him.

Harry held shut the doors and wished hastily to himself that he did not want to be discovered. It was possible that Filch could still come after him, given the connection he had always had with his cat, but Mrs. Norris had not seen anything. She had only suspected and sensed, but nothing concrete or visible. He held himself against the doors for some time, panting, hoping against hope that nothing would happen. And nothing did.

After some time, Harry found the courage to turn around, to find himself in a mysterious room.

There was a large bed that adorned the middle of it, the centerpiece of the entire place. There were three doors off of it, two to the left and one to the right, and the bed lay in the middle, appealingly. It was laid out in Gryffindor colours, red coverlets and gold pillows, with four posters. The bed was not dissimilar to Harry's own in Gryffindor Tower, but it was three times the size. Harry was confused. Why would he possibly need such a large bed?

There came a sound of a doorknob turned, and the first door on the left swung open, revealing a girl who stepped lithely into the room. It was Ginny Weasley, but different than he had ever seen her before. Namely in the way she was not wearing any clothes at all.

Her red hair was long and descended down her form to frame her small breasts tipped in pink. Her bright brown eyes were looking at Harry with lust, her body glimmering in the low light provided by a pair of night lamps on either side of the bed. Her body was slim but she looked more womanly to Harry than the girl he had remembered with a crush on him. At the juncture of thigh, the red pubic hairs were surprisingly well developed as Harry drank in her beauty with his gaze, paralyzed.

He could feel his arousal growing inside his pants as Ginny stepped forward towards him. “Hello, Harry.”

Harry was tongue-tied at the sudden glorious sight. The Room seemed to know his innermost desires. It was only more recently that Harry had become more taken with Ginny as he had watched her develop into a confident young woman. Her skill on the Quidditch pitch, her frequent liaisons with other boys that made him jealous...Harry had planned to do something with her, but he had never expected it so soon.

“Uh, hi,” Harry said awkwardly. He didn't know what else to do or say. But Ginny did, as she walked forward to him, nude, and kissed him.

Harry felt his body soaring at her warm touch, his arms gripping her and looking into her face to see that flushed, blazing look she often had. “Ginny...”

“Ssssh, Harry,” Ginny said, her voice husky with desire. “We've waited a long time for this.”

Ginny reached a hand down into his pants and gripped his already swollen member there, shamelessly. Harry felt her exquisite touch on him and threw his head back, then looked back into her brown eyes.

“You seem ready for action, Harry,” Ginny said, her face close to his, her hand down his pants and teasing at his hot length. “But you haven't seen all of us yet.”

“All of-?” Harry began, then his gaze was drawn to over Ginny's shoulder as the second door on the left opened.

Out stepped Hermione Granger, as nude as Ginny. Harry felt his penis throb at the sight of her naked form. He had never allowed himself to look at Hermione like this, knowing she and Ron were soulmates, made for each other. But no man could avoid Hermione's beauty forever.

Hermione's trademark brown hair was let loose to cascade freely down her arms similarly to Ginny. Her own breasts were larger though, her nipples brown and erect. While Ginny was slim, Hermione had more ample curves at hip and leg. She stood there, watching them, and Harry felt his heart race faster. Hermione Granger was more beautiful than he had ever given her credit for.

“Hi Harry,” Hermione said in a normal tone, as if they were merely meeting in the corridors after class.

Ginny noticed Harry drawn's gaze and decided to get his attention back. She worked her hand even faster inside his pants, fluttering her fingers along his length. As a result, all that came out of Harry's mouth to reply to Hermione's greeting was a moan.

Hermione laughed at that as she studied his situation. Harry flushed at the sound. “It is only fair Ginny goes first,” Hermione said matter-of-factly. “She has been waiting a long time, poor girl. I guess I will have to distract myself with your third guest.”

“Third-?” Harry managed briefly before he was interrupted again.

The lone door on the right swung open, and out stepped a pale girl with blonde hair descending in a rain of curls down her back. Her large eyes were a curious shade of silvery grey, which added to her almost ethereal, otherworldly nature. Luna Lovegood had a delicate beauty of her own, apparent even when discussing some bizarre, almost impossible tidbit.

There was nothing bizarre about her naked female form though. Her pale skin was uniform all the way down her body, the low light darkening it somewhat. Luna's breasts were high, tipped in pink, larger than Ginny's but smaller than Hermione's. Her body also featured a lush curve of hip, and her pubes of silver-blonde hair drew his gaze as it glimmered in the light.

“Hi Harry!” Luna said brightly as she looked at him. “We're all here for you, you know. You brought us here.”

Harry flushed again. “Luna, I didn't mean to-”

“Oh I don't mind,” she said in her distant tone, looking at him. “In a way I am kind of flattered. But it seems you're distracted for the moment. I'll get back to you later.”

Harry felt Ginny give him a squeeze and looked back down to her eyes. “...Ginny,” he said achingly. Ginny put a finger on his lips to silence him again from her other hand, then she released him, slowly drawing her hand out.

“I've always wanted this,” Ginny confessed. “I never stopped wanting you. Let me prove it to you.”

Ginny's hands drew Harry's shirt over his head, knocking his glasses briefly askew. Her hands returned to straighten them, smiling at the sight of Harry's flushed face. Then she descended down his form, kissing him along the chest, the abdomen, following the trail of dark hairs ever downwards.

When she reached Harry's pants, Ginny looked upwards into his incredulous green eyes and slowly unzipped him. Her hands gripped either side of his waist and tugged downwards, and Harry felt the cloth entrapment around his dick suddenly fall away. Ginny descended to pull the pants down his hairy legs, and helped tug them off once and for all off Harry's feet along with his footwear.

All of them were now completely nude in the room, Harry realized. Then he looked down to see Ginny's soft brown eyes looking upwards, desiringly. She rose to face level with his erect penis, and lowered her eyes to look at it, contemplating. His manhood was a fine specimen, stretching forward from a nest of dark pubic hairs.

Ginny had waited so long for this, she could not wait a moment longer. “I love you, Harry Potter,” she said. Then her head came forward, her lips parting as she took his penis inside her warm mouth.

Harry had never known such exquisite pleasure before. His penis found itself ensconced in Ginny's desiring mouth, framed by locks of her flaming red hair. He watched his length disappear inside her inch by inch as Ginny met his eyes devotedly, supplicantly. Ginny's tongue flicked at this part and that, her mouth slowly contracting on his cock, sliding forward until she reached the end without complaint.

It felt incredible for both of them. Harry's deprived, lusty body had finally found a fitting partner, as he cried out and wound his hands through Ginny's red hair. As for Ginny, she had always loved Harry Potter; having his cock in her mouth was an absolutely delightful sensation. Her hands descended down her slim female form through her own nest of red pubes to work between her thighs. Ginny's head slid back along his length, leaving it glistening with her own saliva.

Her head now off of Harry's dick, Ginny sharply shook her head to the side to shake away a strand of hair from her face and began to pump him. The lubricant of her saliva on Harry's dick made the feeling even better as her hand easily traversed his length. Harry was in absolute heaven, and then even more so as Ginny could not resist sweeping her head down on him again to take him inside her.

The feelings of his blowjob had been so good that Harry had completely forgotten about Hermione and Luna. His eyes rose from Ginny sucking dutifully at his cock to the bed ahead of them, and he felt another surge through his body.

Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood both lay on the bed, their mouths pressed against the other's. Harry could see their tongues at work, their eyes closed in mutual longing. Their supple nude forms were pressed together, Hermione's brown nipples pressing into Luna's pink ones. Both were moaning as their hands groped at each other's young bodies, exploring each other, then sliding in to work between each other's thighs. Both silvery-grey and brown pairs of eyes shot open at that and their kiss ended, but they refused to look anywhere but at each other.

Hermione's dark hair shook as she moaned, her eyes staring at Luna's own. Luna's large eyes were unfocused on Hermione, as if she was analyzing the pleasurable sensations inside her, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. Every so often Hermione would delicately tuck back a stray lock of blonde hair as she continued to finger Luna, who returned the favour to her new lover.

Watching Hermione and Luna go at it as he received a blowjob from Ginny was absolutely breathtaking for Harry. He felt his climax on approach far too quickly, there was far too much erotic stimuli. Once more he looked at Ginny, whose head was bobbing along his dick still, her face smiling on his dick as she met his stare. Then he looked up to see Luna pull her hand out of Hermione. “This is very nice, Hermione,” Luna said in her mystical tone. “But I think I should be doing something more, don't you?”

Hermione looked at the blonde curiously. “What do you mean Luna?”

“Well, Harry has been watching us for some time. I think I know just the thing for him.” Luna spared a glance for Harry, her eyes meeting his for a moment, then moving away to take in the sight of Ginny below bobbing at his dick. Then she looked back to Hermione and slid down her body.

Hermione smiled as Luna descended down her lush form, then back at Harry. “This is all for you, Harry, as Luna said. Are you enjoying this?”

Harry could only manage a nod as he watched Luna slide down the bed to lie with her head below Hermione. Luna's ass rose into the air to meet his stare, and Harry saw the wonderful curve of Luna Lovegood's body from behind, the blonde hair tumbling in curls behind her long back.

Luna tucked her hair away from her face in preparation, and placed a hand on the inside of each of Hermione's thighs to drive them apart. Hermione watched Luna carefully, her hands snaking downwards to grip the back of that blonde head. Harry had a glimpse of Hermione's glistening pussy, wet with arousal as Luna exposed it, and then it was half obscured as Luna brought her head forward.

Harry saw her pink tongue flick at Hermione's pussy. Luna's large silver eyes stared upwards at Hermione as she set to work, who moaned sensuously at the glorious feeling. Hermione's hands wound through that blonde hair, her warm brown eyes looking downwards in delight at Luna's blonde head working between her thighs.

There was no way Harry's body could withstand that sight coupled with the exquisite feeling of Ginny Weasley sucking his dick. As he watched Luna flick her tongue into Hermione again, and Hermione's screams of ecstasy filled the room, he knew he was close. He looked at Luna's tempting ass shaking this way and that as she licked lustfully at Hermione's pussy; he looked up Hermione's gloriously glistening female form to her enraptured face, and then down at Ginny's upraised eyes and head sliding back and forth along his length. Those three sights would be enough to set any man off, and it was more than enough for a deprived Harry.

There was little warning even for Harry himself, stuck in his haze of sexual stimulation and bliss. He could feel his dick muscles convulsing suddenly after taking in the beautiful sights around him. That sensation was also a surprise for Ginny; one moment she was bobbing dutifully away, sucking, her tongue flicking at Harry's dick, and then suddenly a spurt of Harry's jizz shot into her mouth. Ginny's head shot backwards to his dick tip, almost being driven off him, her eyes watering. But then the redhead regained control. Ginny's eyes cleared, her head descended onto him once more, even as Harry kept firing load after load into her mouth. Her tongue flicked again at the underside, coaxing his ejaculation to be even longer, her suction reaching a new level with Ginny's wicked desire to swallow every bit of Harry's seed.

Ginny didn't seem to care that Harry had cum unannounced in her mouth, Harry reflected. In fact, her continuing efforts showed she was enamoured by it. As Ginny continued to suck up every last bit of him, Harry was jarred by a female cry of pleasure. He looked up to see Hermione's beautiful brown hair askew, her face shaking, and then she screamed again and drove Luna's blonde head against her pussy with her hands.

Hermione's body writhed in pleasure, her hips rocking her cunt into Luna, who sucked continuously as the brunette orgasmed. Luna refused to stop sucking at Hermione's spasming twat, moving forward to make sure no convulsion would deprive her of her wondrous prize. The sight of Luna Lovegood eating out Hermione Granger to orgasm, their nude forms glistening, prolonged Harry's ejaculation even further. A strong spurt from his dick at the erotic lesbian sight disappeared into the mouth of Ginny Weasley as she continued to swallow every last bit of him.

Harry's orgasm was long and powerful, but all good things had to come to an end. He felt his dick settle inside Ginny's hot wet mouth at last. Ginny had stopped moving along him, her mouth still wrapped around his dick, her eyes closed to savour the sensation of Harry's phallus in her mouth. Behind her, Luna gave Hermione one last lick, the brainy brunette Gryffindor completely lost to sense in the power of her own orgasm, her eyes unfocused, body limp.

Luna looked one last time at the pussy before her and then moved her head back, swiping the back of her hand across her face to collect the juices of Hermione Granger. As Hermione still lay there, breast heaving from her exertions, Luna rose off the bed to join Harry and Ginny.

Harry could not help but note Luna's nude form as she closed the distance to him. The pink nipples that stood out like diamonds, the small but shapely breasts, the pale, unmarked, perfect skin. Luna was a beautiful girl, even in his post-orgasmic bliss, the corners of her mouth still wet with Hermione's essence. Ginny had still not moved, although her eyes had opened to look at Harry's. It was clear Ginny enjoyed the feeling of Harry's cock and warm jism inside her mouth, having stayed there as long as she had.

“Did you like that, Harry?” Luna asked innocently, hair and body shaking appealing as she approached. “I hope so. I know I did, as did Hermione...and so apparently, did Ginny.” The almost ethereal blonde reached Harry and Ginny and descended, her eyes on Harry's as she did so. “You know, male sperm has many magical properties,” Luna said conversationally as she joined Ginny at face level with Harry's dick. “There are some tales that say to swallow it extends a person's lifespan.”

Luna gripped the back of Ginny's red head to pull her back off of Harry's cock. When Ginny finally slid off of him, Harry felt a sense of loss of being deprived of that wonderful warm sheath. Ginny looked at him devotedly, her mouth still obviously full of Harry's jism, unable to speak.

“I realize he is yours, Ginny,” said Luna. “But I've always wanted to taste a man. Can you spare a bit of that for me? So I can see if the tales are true?”

Ginny looked at Luna. They had known each other a long time though, and so the redhead nodded after some consideration. She rose above Luna and pulled her long red hair back so it would not block her task. Luna smiled up at her, then opened her mouth wide, her silver-grey eyes looking into the brown ones above.

Ginny Weasley opened her mouth and released a long flowing stream of creamy white jism. The flow spread into Luna's welcoming mouth, and Luna smiled in delight at the sensation. Ginny descended even further at seeing that to kiss Luna on the lips.

The redhead and the blonde locked lips for some time, their mouths working as they shared Harry's load between them. After Luna got her taste, Ginny broke their kiss and brought herself upward to look into Harry's eyes. She opened her mouth to show him that she still had a substantial amount of jism there that she had kept for herself, a sign of her devotion. Then Ginny closed her mouth and swallowed loudly, watching Harry's reaction and smiling. “You taste good, Harry,” Ginny said, almost shyly.

Luna was rising now as well. Harry could see her mouth filled with this wondrous new substance to her. She flicked at it over and over with her tongue, as if registering all the different properties through taste. Then at last, she too swallowed. “I liked it too, Ginny,” Luna said objectively. “I think I will have to swallow more often.”

Harry was exhausted. He had seen so much so quickly, so much sexual delight and arousal in so small a time. He hadn't even noticed that Hermione had finally risen to join them from her exhausted rest. Even her resplendent beautiful nude form could not stir Harry, he was so exhausted.

“I guess that's it,” Harry finally said to the three beautiful women around him; blonde, brunette, and redhead.

Hermione only smiled at that, her form still glowing from her own recent orgasm. “On the contrary, Harry...”

She produced her wand that she had brought with her and pointed it at Harry's softening dick. “Innervate,” she said, and suddenly Harry felt himself responding. He felt aroused, his dick hardening at the sight of the three girls around him and the knowledge of what they done...for him.

Two pairs of brown eyes and one pair of silver-grey studied his hardening arousal. “It seems the night is just beginning,” Hermione commented wryly as she studied her magical handiwork.

Harry's body was still soaring in the power of the enchantment. As he looked at the desire still evident on each of the faces of Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, he allowed himself a smile.

This was going to be one long, wonderful night.


	2. Luna's Fun

It was still deep night in the Room of Requirement. Harry Potter had visited the room to satisfy his burning desires, but it was clear the trio of beautiful women around him wanted more.

The redheaded Ginny Weasley stood nearest, having just finished giving Harry a blowjob to completion, but it was clear she was not wholly satisfied. Her brown eyes studied Harry in obvious lust, as if she could not get enough of her long suffered crush as she savoured the sight of his naked male form.

Slightly behind her was Luna Lovegood, her silvery-grey eyes looking distantly as she continued to analyze her curious erotic situation. The blonde girl's face was still dappled with the juices of Hermione, giving her lower face a wet glow, but Harry suspected she was more intrigued by the taste of his seed that Ginny had given her. She had said as much, although it was difficult to ever know what Luna Lovegood was ever truly thinking.

Last but not least was Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends for all these years. Her wand was lowered to one shapely hip after the invigorating spell she had cast on Harry. Her bushy brown hair had become even more tangled, and her face was still flushed from her climax at Luna's skilled tongue. However, Harry noted the hungry stare from Hermione as she studied Harry's rapidly hardening erection.

Harry was returning to form just at the sight of the three, and as the closest to it, Ginny studied the phallus before her with curiosity. Just a minute before, that same cock had spewed streams of jism into her desiring mouth, and now he was ready for more. Ginny smiled up at Harry and rose to her feet, then looked at Hermione.

“It's a good thing you knew that spell, Hermione,” Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Ginny in amusement. “Harry won't be getting off that easy. But we will have to be...creative, with three of us to satisfy.”

“Oh I'm sure we'll think of something.” Luna's voice was that same mysterious, distant tone she often had as she stood before them. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back, framing her delicate face and adding her ethereal appearance. Harry remembered just moments ago watching Luna from behind, her shapely ass wiggling temptingly as her blonde head flicked a pink tongue over Hermione again and again to make her cum.

He knew he could have had any of the three he wanted. But that thought was foremost on Harry's mind, and his arousal if anything was fiercer than when he had first arrived to the Room of Requirement.

Harry's mind was filled with increasingly dirty thoughts. He wanted to fuck Luna Lovegood, to wipe away her distant look, make her moan in pleasure in the world here and now. He wanted to be inside that temptingly beautiful blonde pussy he had seen from behind as Ginny had sucked his cock dry.

For the first time, Harry took charge of his situation. He looked at Luna there, who was still looking far too vacant, and a bizarre fury took control of him. Roughly, he grabbed Luna by each arm. Luna's silvery-grey eyes snapped back into reality, knitting in mild confusion, and then looked into Harry's green eyes.

“Oh is it my turn?” Luna said distantly, calmly. “I would like that.”

Time to teach her a lesson. Harry pushed Luna back until she was falling onto the huge red and gold bed, a glorious vision of female beauty, blonde curls falling behind her, large eyes looking upwards.

Harry was so hard it almost hurt, as he took in the sight of Luna below him. He knew he should have cared more for the pleasures of the other two behind him, but distantly he reflected that Hermione had already cum and Ginny had given him his blowjob. Luna deserved this, even if she didn't quite know it yet.

For once, Luna was not looking distantly. Her large eyes fixed on Harry's, her pale skin shimmering translucently along her body but for a slight amount of pink on her cheeks. Harry looked at her on the bed for a moment, eyes studying all along her magnificent form, gaze falling to the mound of silver-blonde hair above the pink pussy that he wanted so much.

Harry fell forward onto Luna Lovegood, senses deaf to anything else in the world but her wondrous beauty. His mouth met Luna's pale pink lips, hungrily, furiously. The coarse black hairs of his chest and his body began to tickle Luna's soft skin, but Luna did not seem to mind. On the contrary, her tongue came out to duel his, her shapely breasts mashing wonderfully against his chest.

Perhaps Harry should have taken it slower, he had considered in retrospect. But he was in magically enchanted arousal, and he could not withstand himself any longer. He felt Luna's hard nipples digging into his skin, her eyes large and desiring, her mouth on his. It was a wonderful feeling even in comparison to the other sights he had experienced already.

Harry's lips finally broke contact with Luna, and her face was even more flushed than he had ever seen before. The colour was particularly noticeable on her normally pale skin. “That was nice Harry,” Luna said dreamily. “But time for something more.”

Her hands snaked downward, caressing along Harry's male form to finally reach between his legs. Luna's hands found his stiff, aching manhood, and suddenly gripped it with both hands to begin pumping it. Harry moaned at the sensation, looking into her silvery-grey eyes as she slid along his length.

There came a sudden displacement of air next to them, and the bed rocked slightly. As Luna continued to pump at Harry's dick, Harry looked over at what had caused the disturbance. Ginny Weasley, her red hair askew, had tumbled onto her back into the bed, her naked form gloriously visible for all to see from the small pink-tipped breasts to her slim young body. Her brown eyes again had that blazing look that Harry knew so well as she stared upwards at the person who had thrown her there. Harry followed her gaze to his right to see Hermione and her naked form standing at the edge of the bed, her arms still extended.

“Alright, Harry?” Hermione said as she met his gaze. “I hope so. Don't mind me, I just have some business to attend to.”

Ginny had clearly been thinking about this for some time. Harry could see how aroused she was, her pink folds slick and glistening. Hermione and Ginny had long been friends, but he had never expected it to go this far.

Hermione pushed Ginny back further onto the bed to leave room for herself, then lithely, slowly, descended onto the bed herself. Her body curved forward, stretching Hermione's nude form for Harry to see, the lines of her young appealing body, dangling breasts tipped with their erect brown nipples. Ginny looked lustfully down to see Hermione's head coming ever closer to her.

The beautiful brunette kissed at the right leg of Ginny Weasley, teasingly, delicately, her brown eyes raised upwards as she did so. Ginny exhaled softly, then slowly, she opened her legs to spread herself wide and invitingly for Hermione. The brunette began to kiss inwards, her head continuing its slow progress towards its goal, as Ginny's breaths became shorter in anticipation.

The trail of kisses reached the juncture of Ginny's thighs below that mound of red curls. When she reached her destination, Hermione pushed her head back, making Ginny cry out in anticipation. The brunette tucked her brown locks out of her face, then lowered her eyes to the glistening pink pussy before her. Her face got that set, stubborn look she often had when confronted by some difficult but enticing question in her studies. Studying her target carefully for a moment longer, Hermione then finally pushed her face forward into that moist, welcoming snatch of Ginny Weasley.

As Hermione's face reached her cunt and the first lash of hot, wet tongue could be felt, Ginny cried out. “Ohhh...Hermione...” Ginny panted in pleasure, studying the sight below as Hermione's head moved up and down with her delightful, careful licks.

Harry had become too distracted by the display next to him to notice what was going on. Somehow, his body had moved up Luna's own form, his penis now resting perfectly in the cleft between her shapely breasts, as if they had been designed for each other. “Doesn't that look good, Harry?” Luna said, pumping up and down on him, her silver eyes looking into his. Harry was treated to the lewd sight of his glistening penis sliding up and down her chest, between those pair of beautiful breasts, the seductive vision blonde-hair framed face of Luna Lovegood above.

One particularly powerful, erratic thrust drove Harry off to the side and he felt his dick brush even harder against one of Luna's round breasts. The hot, taught skin of his erect manhood wonderfully contrasted against the soft skin of Luna's luscious mound. Luna continued to pump him there, smiling up at him. Harry met her eyes for a moment, savouring the sensation of her hand on him, and snuck another look at the pair beside him.

Ginny was moaning, her head moving to one side and the other, her red hair getting tangled, her eyes closed. Below, between her legs, Hermione's tempo had increased, her tongue flicking at that small pink pussy, up and down, side to side, inside and out. Ginny's hands had snaked down to push Hermione's head inwards, but then they released to meet Hermione's own hands. Hermione felt Harry's gaze as she continued her efforts and looked to the side towards him. It was quite a sight: the gorgeous brunette Gryffindor gave him a smile, her head tilted towards him, her pink tongue still extended and probing wickedly into Ginny's cunt.

But then another sensation drove Harry away from the sight. It was a familiar one, one that he had experienced not long before. He looked back to see his dick parting Luna's pale pink lips, her silvery eyes upraised. Luna took more and more of his length inside her, her eyes meeting his, her face framed by her long blonde hair.

Harry enjoyed the sensation, even if it bore many similarities to Ginny's own blowjob minutes before. He would never get tired of the sensation of his cock being sucked by a beautiful woman. There was also something excitingly different of having his dick sucked by Luna, this strange, attractive blonde girl. Harry's glance fell to her chest where some moisture had developed, a mixture of Luna's developing sheen and no small amount of precum from Harry's stay, shining radiantly between the pair of shapely breasts.

“...Luna...” Harry said, unable to properly speak. Luna smiled, and took more of Harry into her, her cheeks dimpling as she began to suck even harder. Beside Harry, he heard Ginny moan loudly, and Hermione giving a softer muffled moan in response as her mouth was smothered by the redhead's cunt.

Harry could feel himself getting closer and closer. There was simply too much for him to bear, particularly how enhanced his libido had become by Hermione's invigoration spell. His cock was trapped in Luna's moist, welcoming mouth, and two beautiful girls he had long known were moaning in pleasure just to his right. It was wonderful. But he knew that Luna had already swallowed his cum once, and he did not want to use his load like that again. No, he had another plan for it.

“...Luna,” Harry gasped again, managing to get a hold of himself this time in his pleasure. He slid himself out of Luna's mouth, and she looked at him curiously as he did so. “Is there something wrong Harry? I was okay with extending my lifespan a little further.”

Harry could feel himself soar at that, his mind full of lewd thoughts. Luna had wanted him to come in her mouth, she wanted more of his jizz in her mouth, she had liked it...

But no. Harry had another purpose, he was resolved on it. “Let's try something different this time, Luna.” He slid himself down her form, his cock sliding torturously along her curve of belly. Luna seemed to enjoy the feel of his hot cock sliding down her body, smiling at him as his dick came to rest right in front of her glistening pussy.

Harry looked upwards at Luna, whose silvery-grey eyes met his green with a fixed stare for once. Then, unable to contain himself, Harry drove his entire length inside Luna Lovegood's wet pussy.

Luna gave out a scream in a tone markedly different from her standard dreaminess, and Harry felt a wicked sense of satisfaction. Her pale pink lips parted, her silver-grey eyes unfocused as she analyzed the immense wave of pleasure that Harry's penetration created. Harry's entire length had been buried in Luna in one deep thrust; he felt himself sheathed in her wondrous pussy, so hot, so constrictive, so beautiful.

It was time for Harry to fulfill his earlier desires. As Luna slowly got familiar to the feeling of Harry inside her, his length stretching her in delightful new ways, he slid out of her, then drove into her again. Luna cried out, her entire form shuddering from the impacts, the breasts wiggling, hair shaking, body driven back inch by inch along the bed. Harry did not think Luna had much experience with this kind of thing, but he knew he was not unwelcome. The evidence was compelling: Luna's moans of pleasure, her welcoming eyes, the pale arms stretching around him to his back, clawing at his skin, then grasping at his buttocks to drive him even further inwards.

Harry continued to pound into Luna Lovegood, bemusedly reflecting on her surname as he did so. He felt like the most fortunate man in the world to be in the middle of this wonderful situation. Luna looked at him, her distant stare forgotten, then down at the spot where their bodies were joined, his cock constantly sliding in and out of her beneath the silvery-blonde curls of her mound. Beside them, Hermione had Ginny close to the edge, her hands now at work on the redhead's pussy, her head moving back and forth in her licks. The air was hot, filled with the scents of female arousal, moans and cries of pleasure.

“Oh...ohh.....ohhhhh....HERMIONE!” Ginny finally cried out, her body unable to take any more of Hermione's exquisite pussy licking. She wound her hands into that bushy brown hair, looked into the desiring brown eyes below, and came powerfully with an uninhibited scream. Ginny's hands on Hermione's head tightened, pushing the brunette inwards to her pulsating, orgasming core. Harry watched Hermione work at Ginny's convulsing form. He saw Hermione's beautiful face smiling as she tasted her friend's cunt, pink tongue working, sucking every bit of Ginny's essence as the Weasley girl shuddered in rapture. Ginny's legs tensed around Hermione as she unrelentingly, desiringly guided her friend and lover through her orgasm.

Almost, almost, Harry lost control. Ginny's body went slack, her head tilted to one side. Hermione was leaning away now with her own mouth splayed with juices. At first Ginny's eyes were closed, then her brown eyes opened to see Harry as he drove into Luna.

“Are you going to cum inside Luna, Harry?” Ginny said breathlessly, her breasts still rising and falling. “I think she is ready. Do it. Fill her, I know she wants it more than anything. I would.”

Harry had already been close. Ginny's dirty talk sent him over the edge. Looking into Luna's silvery-grey eyes, taking in the form of her now-sweaty body, the shining liquid between her beautiful breasts, her glimmering silvery-blonde mound, her radiant blonde hair, the feel of her tight count around his throbbing dick...

Harry Potter thrust into Luna Lovegood one more powerful time and cried out with a guttural, male moan of pleasure. His magically enhanced cock gave a mighty first spurt inside Luna. Luna cried out at the sensation and gave a scream as well, spasming around the ejaculating Harry, the amazing feeling of mutual orgasm adding to the intensity of the experience. Even in the throes of her own pleasure, Luna smiled at him, her silver eyes looking into his green, analyzing the new sensation of the hot spurts of Harry's fountaining dick inside her. Harry could feel himself straining over and over, his dick pulsing, spewing more and more sperm into her hot, welcoming cunt. Luna's pale pink lips parted to say only a single word...

”...more”.

Harry was only too glad to oblige. He felt his seed spurting into Luna still, giving her a few more thrusts even as he was still cumming. Harry knew immediately that this magically enhanced orgasm was far superior to the one Ginny had swallowed. He never wanted it to end, this magnificent feeling of cumming into a beautiful woman who wanted it more than anything.

It was heaven.

At last, Harry could feel it finally ending. For a moment he stayed in that wonderful sheath that was Luna Lovegood's pussy, unable to move. Harry, Luna, Hermione and Ginny were all drawn to the sight where the two bodies were joined and the knowledge of what had just happened there. Before those gazes, slowly, delicately, Harry drew himself out. Luna exhaled at the loss of the filling sensation she had become accustomed to, and watched as a rush of jism spilled out of her body onto the red coverlets. She did not seem to mind. She could still feel that there was more than enough of Harry still inside her.

All four watched Luna's leaking, creampied pussy for a moment, then their glances diverged. Harry felt a sudden rush of shame as the haze of his arousal finally lifted. “Oh my god, Luna...” Harry said, casting another glance at the result of their lovemaking.

“I enjoyed that, Harry,” Luna said reassuringly, her mystical tones returning. She moved a hand downwards into her jism-filled cunt and moved a finger inside herself to feel at Harry's hot load deep inside her. That sensation made her smile again. “It was wonderful.”

Hermione looked at the pair with her glistening lower face of Ginny's cunt juices and smiled. “My, Harry must have been deprived. Look at that.” She slipped a finger of her own experimentally into Luna's creamed pussy, then removed a finger covered and glistening with Harry's sperm. “You both made it sound so good. Let's see for myself.” And lewdly, she put her finger into her mouth, sucking it clean.

Harry was too exhausted still to fully appreciate the sight. “I see what you both mean,” Hermione said after a moment.

Exhausted, Harry let himself fall dazedly backwards onto the bed between Luna and Ginny. Alone of the group, Hermione remained standing stood at the bed's edge. The brunette Gryffindor walked away to gather her wand off the ground where she had thrown it in her desire to get at Ginny. Her own shapely ass rose into the air as she did so, and Harry knew dimly beneath his exhaustion what his next target was.

Hermione rose, brought her hand forward and pointed it at Harry's phallus again. “Innervate,” she said for the second time that night, watching with relish as her target rapidly hardened.

Harry's exhaustion disappeared, his libido returning in an all-too-familiar sensation. His cock rose higher and higher into the air before Hermione's hungry eyes as he lay there between the creampied Luna Lovegood and the freshly pleasured Ginny Weasley.

Hermione smiled. “Again, Harry? This time, I daresay it just might be...my turn.”


	3. Hermione's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve very slightly re-edited the first two parts and added a decently sizable Part 3. Enjoy it, because this will probably be the last. Not really sure if I can make a story of this one like “Worthy” or “Just Let me Stay a Little While Longer”, nor is there much else to do smut-wise.
> 
> But I felt I at least owed my readers a Part 3 for two reasons: the last line of Part 2 was too much of a tease, and that this is one of my more popular stories.

Harry’s body was still soaring at Hermione's magical enchantment on him. He had already cum twice already; once into the hot, welcoming mouth of Ginny Weasley, the second time into the wondrous sheath that was the pussy of Luna Lovegood.

The evidence of his first orgasm was already gone, descending down the throats of both Ginny and Luna. The second was still before him, the creamy jism slowly leaking from Luna Lovegood’s cunt.

The blonde herself was still exhaling from recent events. Luna had never expected to ever experience such a thing, nor had Harry himself. They were probably the oddest couple out there in Hogwarts, and yet here they were. Her silvery-grey eyes looked at Harry as they lay next to each other on the bed, her breasts still heaving, even with the moments of rest that had succeeded her orgasm.

“You know, Harry,” she said in that dreamy tone of hers, but breathier in tiredness. “Poor Hermione hasn’t got much of you yet. And she looks so ready too…”

A soft, gentle smile graced the blonde’s face. “You should give her what she wants.”

Harry smiled at her nearby face, then up at Hermione, who alone stood over the bed. The brainy, brunette Gryffindor had just announced her plans to be the focal point of Harry’s attentions. Her eyes sparkled, her mouth twisting in a wry, sexy grin that drove Harry wild. How could he have ignored such obvious beauty for so long?

Hermione had not had the pleasure of Harry’s company quite yet, but there was evidence her night was not totally wasted. Some of Ginny’s cunt juices had dried around her mouth, the remnants still giving it a faint, fetching glow in the low lamp light. Her body was still flushed from the powerful orgasm that Luna had given her, giving her a more enticing flush along her body.

Of the three women, Hermione had the biggest breasts. Harry wouldn’t necessary have called them large, but they were certainly fetching. Alone of the three, she had dark areolas, centered by slightly lighter brown nipples hard with arousal. The wand remained in her hand, but it was her only accoutrement to clothing. In its way, it was almost more of a turn-on to see it there. Hermione Granger was probably the finest witch of her generation, the wand symbolic of all those significant, dormant powers.

The bushy brown hair framed her face in a lovely way, slightly askew from her recent efforts in licking Ginny’s pussy. Her brown eyes that were usually so soft were suddenly shining in mischief.

Hermione’s gorgeous flushed face looked down at Harry. She studied his hardening erection, courtesy of her own magical handiwork, with a curious look

“Why Harry, it seems you aren’t done yet,” she said coyly. “It doesn’t even seem as if you were properly cleaned off. Let me help you with that.”

Harry watched Hermione descend towards the bed. He knew what was coming but still nothing could prepare him for that impressive sight and sensation, even in the wake of recent events. That beautiful face descended onto his dick, which was still gleaming with residue of his powerful, magically enhanced orgasm…and probably no small measure of Luna’s own cunt juices.

Hermione gave the tip of the rapidly hardening erection a toying lick. Harry moaned, and the brunette smiled in response, before lowering her head even further down his penis. Her mouth was so pleasingly warm, Hermione’s tongue active all along the smooth skin of his phallus, which was as hard again as it had been at any point that night.

Unbound, Hermione’s hair fell around her face to tickle at Harry’s exposed skin, her brown eyes looking curiously upwards to meet Harry’s green ones. Her lips were lewdly parted by his phallus as more and more of it disappeared inside her. The suction was exquisite, as Hermione proved the truth of her words, cleaning him off with relish. The brainy Gryffindor descended all the way down his sizable length, and then smiled, giving him a fierce suck even as his pubic hairs tickled at her lips.

Then, slowly, torturously, she slid off his length. Harry watched incredulously as she did so, eyes unable to part from the sight of Hermione Granger on his dick in all of her cock-sucking glory. Finally, with a lewd pop as she passed the head of his deck, she slid off of him. Due to the power of her suction, a string of saliva connected the head of Harry’s penis to her lips, prompting Hermione only to smile wider.

“Well that’s better,” Hermione said, studying her handiwork. Harry’s cock was hard as iron now, of course, cleaned off of both his own and Luna’s essences. “I want you all to myself now, Harry.”

Ginny spoke up from beside them, lying beside the dazed Luna. “Doesn’t he taste good, Hermione?”

“No doubt.” Hermione smiled mysteriously. “I want his load somewhere else, though.”

The smallest hesitation broke into her demeanour as Hermione contemplated Harry’s erection. She spoke quietly, truthfully, her expression softening. “You know, I always wanted this in my own way too. Ron has a good heart, but you do too…always so brave, so noble. You carry the hopes of us all.”

Hermione Granger knew this was her golden opportunity. She had waited as both of her companions had their turn with Harry Potter. Now, Ginny Weasley still exhausted from the orgasm Hermione herself had given her, and Luna lay with a gleaming creampied pussy nearby and a contented smile. Neither would interfere now with Hermione; nor would she let them. Harry was hers now; nothing would come between them. They had waited too long to be patient any longer.

“I want you, all of you, Harry Potter,” Hermione said simply. “Right now. No excuses. Only results.”

She threw an almost jealous glance at Luna’s filled pussy. “Make me yours.”

Harry roared at that, and suddenly rose off of the bed to get at Hermione and her sexy body, to kiss that wicked smile off her face. Her blowjob had inflamed him, his desire magically enhanced. His thoughts were filled with the carnal nature buried in every man, hidden but never far from the surface.

Hermione’s wand pointed at him as he drove towards her and Harry suddenly found himself flying back onto the huge bed next to Luna.

“Nuh-uh, Harry,” Hermione said, mockingly cross. “You are not going to take me like you did Luna. I am not your toy.”

Her eyes smoldered as she studied his form on the bed. “On the contrary, you are mine.”

Strange black cords had bound Harry against the bed, materializing impossibly from the bed covers. They were not uncomfortable as far as bindings went, but they were unyielding as Harry strained against them. “Hermione-“

“Oh come now, Harry,” Hermione interrupted. “Some women might be a little more passive, but I know at least some men like a little bit more…play. What can I say? I’m feeling playful.”

Harry was trapped against the bed, his body laying docile on the surface, aside from his phallus standing vertically at attention above. He felt helpless but also a strange sense of joy, of carnal pleasure at this. Hermione was probably the only one of his generation who had this strength, this magical power to hold him back.

“You have no choice in the matter, my dear,” Hermione said in a toying, sultry tone. “The Boy Who Lived is going to cum deep inside my pussy, and there is nothing he can do to stop it.”

Harry let out another moan at those words and Hermione smiled teasingly. “It seems our interests are in line then. Perhaps an early little taste?”

Hermione took a few steps forward, closing the distance to the bedside. Her sleek female form descended to kiss Harry as he lay bound there. Harry’s eyes were drawn down the ample curves, breasts falling against the pull of gravity, even as Hermione’s face and lips met his own.

They kissed with an urgent power. There was something delightful in doing something buried for so long, forbidden by the friend they had in common, but all the more pleasurable for it. Their tongues dueled for a moment as their eyes closed, lost in the sensation of their first true kiss, if it could be believed.

Hermione brought her face away from Harry’s. Her face was flushed, eyes sparkling. “Well, it seems the Boy Who Lived is not a terrible kisser at any rate. But as I said, I want something a little more from him.”

She looked at Harry’s neighbor on the bed. “Dear Luna, scoot over a bit. I need space to work.”

Luna was still exhausted but her eyes were watching the scene beside her raptly. She nodded to Hermione and pushed herself to the side a little further away. Hermione threw her wand gently to the floor beside her, giving the blonde a grateful smile, one hand darting downwards again to Luna’s plundered sex. She gave Luna a little rewarding rub there, making the blonde moan before pulling her hand back again. “Thank you, my dear.”

Hermione drew her attention back to Harry. “Now where were we? Oh yes…” the brunette pushed herself upright, giving Harry another glorious view of her fine nude form. Her legs were splayed over his stomach, and Harry could feel the moisture developing between her thighs to rub against him.

It seemed Hermione was on turned on as Harry was. She was only proceeding slowly to make the experience all the better for the both of them. To make their first time something even more special. Beneath the lust, a bloom of affection emerged in the enraptured mind of Harry Potter.

Hermione looked down at herself perched on Harry’s belly. His erection was extended behind her, but Harry felt it against the wonderful heat of Hermione’s shapely ass. Hermione gave herself a little wiggle, not only mashing her own pussy on him but grinding her ass even harder against his cock.

“Does that feel good, Harry?” Hermione said with another sinuous twist of her hips. Harry moaned in reply. “I guess it does…but it is time for something better.”

Hermione lifted herself off, leaving a patch of moisture on Harry’s prostate form. Bearing her weight on her knees, she positioned herself backwards slightly, lining up carefully. Harry watched excitedly as Hermione Granger positioned herself above his cock, her naked body absolutely resplendent.

A wicked smile graced Hermione’s face as she looked down to prepare herself, but Harry had known her long enough to see a little past it, to see the traces of desire, lust, and the faintest trace of trepidation.

“To you and me, Harry,” Hermione said. “To both of us.”

And she drove her pussy down onto on his erection in one violent, shuddering movement.

They both cried out. One moment Harry had been waiting in torturous anticipation, his cock hard and cooling with the faint moisture of Hermione’s lingering saliva. Then suddenly it was completely buried in the hot, tight, absolutely sensational sheath that was Hermione Granger’s pussy.

Hermione had not planned on doing it like this. Harry was a sizable male, and Hermione had planned to take him in bit by bit, as most women did. Not only would it serve to set Harry up in anticipation, it would have given her own cunt more time to adapt to this new visitor. But as her last words tumbled out of her mouth, and she saw the affection growing in Harry’s eyes, she had changed her mind. She had needed Harry inside her as much as Harry wanted to be there.

Their bodies were finally joined now at long last. Hermione’s cry had broken off, her eyes looking dazedly into Harry’s face as her body reacted to the sensation of her violent, first penetration. Harry could have drawn out and thrusted, but some instinct of his made him hold back. Instead he reveled in the own experience of having himself fully inside her and all the sensations a man receives when he penetrates a beautiful woman.

It only took a few more seconds before Hermione’s expression returned to normal. “You feel amazing in there, Harry,” she said silkily. “I see why Luna had such a wonderful time.”

Hermione made herself rise off Harry, feeling a sense of emptiness as his cock slid out of her tight, accommodating pussy. Harry lay there, bound, watching Hermione rise off of him, until only the tip of his cock remained inside her.

Then she slid back down on him with a grunt. Hermione’s hair shook in the sudden drop, mouth opening in a silent “o” of pleasure as she felt him again penetrate deeply into her center.

Harry simply could not believe his luck. The night had gone past even his wildest fantasies. Now he was buried to the hilt in Hermione, friend, fellow Gryffindor, and hidden desire. If he was any judge, she wanted this as much as he did. Hermione had complete and utter control of the situation with him bound on the bed. With slowly increasing tempo, she continued thrusting herself downwards on him, her pussy so wet it accommodated even his sizable length fairly quickly.

They soon began a steady rhythm. The cowgirl position was not one Hermione had done often, but there was much to be said for it. She had a powerful, wonderful view of the bound Harry Potter, as she moved up and off him again and again.

Harry himself was enraptured by the sight. His senses were being overwhelmed. The most obvious was the feel of his length inside Hermione. To show his own enthusiasm, the bonds allowed some measure of thrusting as he drove himself upwards even as she did downwards, their bodies meeting with a lewd, wet sound that was oddly arousing to hear. In his position, Harry had a glorious view of Hermione’s erect female form bouncing on him, a delighted smile on her face. Even the other senses were strong in the act of their coupling; he could smell Hermione’s perfume, the scent of her clean body, her arousal, and above all the smell of sex.

With that heady collection of factors, it was a wonder that Harry held himself as long as he did with Hermione Granger rising and falling on him, sheathing her pussy on his dick again and again. There was no sense of time; there were only the feelings in each other’s bodies, the pleasure they were giving each other, and the knowledge that the best was still to come.

Eventually though, Harry felt the twinge in his body that he knew all too well, particularly tonight. For a single moment he contemplated the wicked thought of not telling Hermione, to simply shoot himself inside her with a surprising, hot jet of his seed. But no, Hermione deserved better. She had a right to choose.

“Hermione,” Harry said between gritted teeth, as the brunette continued to drive herself onto him. “I’m about to…”

“Cum?” Hermione was the very vision of female beauty. Her form was beautifully curved, her hair even more askew from her bouncing, her face twisted. Sweat dappled her form even more fiercely as she got quite a workout of her own on his prostate form. “Hmmm, whatever shall we do about it?”

Harry had no words as she grinded herself on him once again. Hermione gave him a moment to respond but he simply had other concerns on his mind. “Well then, if you have no suggestions…”

Hermione Granger looked into Harry Potter’s eyes and their connection was suddenly, irrevocably renewed. There were no shields between them, no more inhibitions, no more secrets. They had both wanted this for so long, and held off for their reasons; but here they were now. And nothing would come between them.

“Very well then, Harry Potter,” Hermione said as she held his green-eyed gaze with her soft brown eyes. “I want you to cum deeply inside me. I want to feel it all the way in my body, as far as you can shoot it. I want to feel and savour that sensation. And I want it now.”

Hermione suddenly increased her pace, her body and hair shaking even more violently. Harry strained, fighting for control, knowing the longer he held out, the better it would be.

There was no denying an exquisite woman when you were in Harry’s position though. Harry tried to close his eyes to restrain himself, denying the glorious sight of Hermione’s nude form, but unable to hold back, he opened them. His eyes were drawn where his length repeatedly disappeared inside her, the brown neatly trimmed hairs of her pubes nestled just slightly above. Above, her large breasts jiggled with every shuddering impact, her nipples so erect it almost hurt to look at.

But it was Hermione’s face that finally drove Harry over the edge. Her askew long brown hair was shaking, her eyes looking into his, her face pleading for his release.

“Uggggggggh,” Harry said as he looked again deeply into her brown eyes. “I’m…cumming…right…now…HERMIONE!”

Hermione’s expression changed into a radiant, beautiful smile, one of a person who had finally received what they truly wanted. “Cum inside me, Harry Potter,” she said, still dutifully bouncing down on him. “CUM INSIDE ME!”

There was no further room for thought for Harry. There was only his body’s natural reaction as his dick surged inside Hermione’s pussy as it was driven onto him. There was only the wonderful, lewd thought that he was going to ejaculate inside this gorgeous, brunette beauty, who wanted it more than everything.

And he’d be damned if he didn’t give her every bit of what she wanted.

Harry convulsed under Hermione as he finally felt himself in wonderful, unstoppable release. He watched, his expression hungry, at the point at which their two bodies were joined. Of course, he could not see it that well, beyond the base of his pulsating cock. But he could feel the most amazing sensations as his magically enhanced phallus began spewing stream after stream of jism into Hermione Granger’s molten, welcoming core.

Some women had a hard time feeling their men reach their peaks, but it was just the opposite for Hermione. As Harry was buried deeply inside her, she felt hot jets of his wonderful seed penetrating even further inside her, unrelenting spurt after spurt. It was exactly what she had wanted, an absolutely divine sensation that sent Hermione well over the edge, her body shaking in a powerful orgasm even as Harry continued to shoot himself inside her.

As Hermione shook in her own orgasm, still experiencing the potent force of Harry’s unrestrained ejaculation, Harry himself was on cloud nine. What man wouldn’t be in his place? His cock was buried so far inside her that neither could remember a time when it was otherwise, even as he felt himself still straining to expel his load.

From the side, Luna and Ginny watched both Harry and Hermione careen over the edge. Luna had a hand down to her own still oozing pussy, watching Hermione’s orgasm with rapt attention. Ginny herself had eyes for Harry, watching the emotions on his face as his body convulsed upwards in release, his breaths going ragged.

At long last, Harry felt himself slowing in his impregnation of Hermione Granger. The brunette Gryffindor was still above him, somehow holding herself up above him, absolutely boneless, exhausted. Following the flow of gravity, some small measure of Harry’s jism was leaking out of her filled pussy around the cock that had shot its load inside of her. Hermione looked down at the sight, her lips parted, exhausted face bearing a satisfied expression.

Harry and Hermione remained in silence a moment more, eyes on each other and their bodies. It was Luna who broke the silence. “Well, Hermione, I guess you got what you wanted,” the blonde commented softly. “Just like me.”

Hermione threw her a look of exhausted pride. “We both got cum inside by the famous Harry Potter. But even you didn’t get to be in quite this position, my dear…” Her creamy cunt gave Harry another squeeze, making him cry out in rapture as Hermione smiled wickedly.

“Thank you for your gift, Harry.” Hermione slowly rose. As she lifted off his dick, more and more of his fluid leaking out onto Harry’s pelvis, until he finally popped out. Her hand extended downwards to her pussy, feeling his load inside her. She made a hasty, wobbly-legged grab for her wand, freeing Harry at last from her Binding Spell before falling, exhausted, to lie prone on the bed next to Luna.

Ginny rose to take Hermione’s position above the bed, looking down at the three.

The site that greeted the youngest Weasley was quite something. Luna’s blonde form was returning from its flush to its normal pale colour, the last remaining evidence of her experience Harry’s seed still leaking from her pussy. A similar sight greeted her from Hermione, as the brunette lay back, breasts heaving with another similar load of Harry’s seed deep inside her, filling her insides to leak out slowly onto the red and gold bedcovers.

And there was Harry himself, lying with his dick rapidly deflating, his eyes closed, looking exhausted. A pool of his fluids still remained on his dick and on his pelvis, mostly his own but what had to be no small measure of Hermione’s. After all, the Gryffindor brunette had blatantly cum her own brains out as well.

Ginny considered the sight of Harry’s dick and remembered Hermione’s earlier cleanup job. “You’re all messy again, Harry. Let me clean it up this time for you.”

Harry was still slumped back in exhaustion as Ginny descended, her slim form sliding smoothly along his. The redhead licked carefully at the collected fluid, that which had escaped the grasping pussy of Hermione Granger. Then she licked at Harry Potter’s gleaming cock, before taking it fully into her mouth to suck any last fluids both off of and out of it.

Understandably, that reached overstimulation for Harry. He had just spent himself inside of Hermione, and now Ginny was blowing him. Exhausted, Harry made a feeble protest groan, moving a hand lightly to push her off. Ginny brushed the weak effort aside and sucked all the harder, making Harry’s nerve endings stood on end.

After a long period of dutiful efforts, Ginny slid off of him, standing, smacking her lips. “You aren’t the only one able to make him moan, Hermione,” the redhead said slyly. Below, Harry’s cock was still wilting, but absolutely bone dry. A diligent girl was Ginny Weasley.

Harry finally returned to thought, if not voice. It had been an absolutely sensational night for the young wizard. He had given each of these three women his seed how they had wanted it. His desires were totally fulfilled, his quest to the Room of Requirement a wonderful, debased success. He had only to look towards the creampied brunette and blonde next to him, or the redhead licking his seed from her lips, to know it to be true.

“Thanks, girls,” Harry said tiredly. Three orgasms worth of exhaustion swept over him as Hermione’s magic wore off once more.

As his eyes closed, he saw all three faces turned towards his, and fell into the darkness.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smut-free little epilogue to round things off, by reader request.

Harry woke.

He was still more than a little exhausted, understandably, from his recent experiences. There he lay, on those same red and gold bedcovers in the Room of Requirement.

But the others were gone. There was no trace of any of them, nor any evidence of their couplings. Harry could still remember it fervently, but the bedcovers were undisturbed anywhere but under his own, naked form.

The only evidence of recent events was the pleasant ache of his body.

Groaning, Harry rose and donned his hastily discarded clothing on the floor. Even he was not fully certain how the Room of Requirement worked. Had Hermione, Luna, and Ginny simply been apparitions of his fantasies? Or had it all been real?

Harry donned his Invisibility Cloak and cast another look back at the room. The Room at least was real enough, and he had much to be thankful for towards it.

Then he left with a final, lingering, backwards glance.

The timing was fortuitous. Harry had known he would not be able to return to Gryffindor Tower, nor be seen leaving the mysterious Room of Requirement. Instead, he waited for any nearby sounds, and stepped out invisibly.

He made sure to put a few corridors of distance between himself and the Room of Requirement, then removed the Invisibility Cloak and settled into the normal student traffic of the morning without incident.

Harry was still dressed in his clothes from a day earlier and bereft of his class materials. Fortunately, his first class was History of Magic. The dull, dreary class taught by the ghostly Professor Binns was not the sort of involved process Charms or Transfiguration was. Harry knew Binns didn’t notice much of anything, even his dozing students as he droned on yet again about his Goblin Wars.

He was still contemplating the nature of the night before as he travelled to his destination. The various clocks told him that he had woken up with just enough time to make it to his class. Convenient, but he expected nothing less from the Room of Requirement. It had done much more than that for him.

Ginny was in a year below his and Luna in a different house entirely. However, Hermione, his best friend and even more than that only the night before, would be in History of Magic with him. One of his three recent lovers, and the first one Harry could verify events with.

“Oi! Harry!”

Harry turned around to see the familiar, red-haired form of Ron Weasley. But more notably was the brunette next to him, the very person Harry had been both looking forward to and dreading to see.

“You weren’t at breakfast, Harry,” Hermione said in a normal conversational tone. “I guess you weren’t hungry today?”

Harry could see nothing suspicious in her expression. “No, I had something I had to do…”

“C’mon Harry, tell me what it was.” Ron’s face was eager.

Harry looked at Ron and could only bemusedly reflect on his reaction if he told the truth. “Soon, maybe. For now, we got Binns ahead of us. I forgot my books though.”

“Blimey, Harry, you really are off. You’re even wearing the same clothes as yesterday.” Ron gave him a quizzical look. “But keep your secrets. I’ll get it out of you soon enough.”

Let’s hope not, Harry thought distantly.

“Well let’s go then,” Hermione said neutrally. “Wouldn’t want to be late, after all.” She grimaced. Even the scholarly Hermione could not feign enthusiasm for History of Magic.

Hermione’s reactions had all been normal to Harry, but there was still no way to be sure. Their relationship should have been irrevocably changed if the events of the night before had been real. But perhaps Ron’s presence had forced her to be quiet…

Damn it. Harry had to know. The suspense was going to kill him.

They walked into History of Magic and took their customary seats. When the ghostly form of Professor Binns began talking the room instantly grew still, as if he had cast some sort of spell. As time went on, twenty minutes in, Harry cast a look around and saw many of the students around him beginning to slumber. Neville’s eyes were closed, Seamus Finnagan smiling as he read a note from Dean Thomas. Parvati and Lavender were whispering to each other and giggling by turns.

Harry was fortifying himself against the tedium with thoughts of last night. He came to realize that the girls had used him almost as much as vice versa, and that thought was somehow endearing. Perhaps he hadn’t been the only one living out a fantasy.

He reflected on the improbability of the night in general though. The fact that all three had pursued him so wantonly was unlikely. He could believe it of Ginny due to the burgeoning attentions of the youngest Weasley. But Luna and Hermione had never intimated any special interest in him.

No, with Hermione’s early non-reaction and the unlikely nature of his fantastic fantasy, it had to all be a dream. A beautiful gift from the Room of Requirement, a wonderful, glorious memory, but still a fiction for all that. Harry felt a sense of loss knowing that the special events of the night before were known only to him, but a sense of relief as well.

After all, he had cum inside both Hermione and Luna. Magically enhanced too….that kind of act had repercussions, if it had been real.

Ron had slumped forward in his desk, his head resting on the large, unopened book of History of Magic. His snores grew in volume, but for now they were under the oblivious Binns’ attentions. Not for long. Harry knew firsthand how deafening his friend’s snores could get.

There was a soft movement of air, a rustling. Harry looked over to see Hermione handing a note to him. Her expression was a still mask, her face buried in her book….but Harry felt a thrill of excitement in his body as he looked at the offered paper.

He grabbed it and Hermione retracted her hand. Carefully, he opened it, to see Hermione’s much neater writing than his.

His heart soared as he read the words.

“Thank you again for your gift Harry. I will treasure it always.”

Harry’s mind went into overdrive, adrenaline coursing through his body. All he could think of was to throw a look at Hermione, and his brunette friend finally found it in her to address him. From over the huge History of Magic tome, her eyes met his, her lips parted.

Hermione gave Harry a brilliant, knowing smile, then the expression changed…into the same sultry one as she awaited her turn after he had creampied Luna, the night before.

The brainy Gryffindor’s words were the same from their last coupling…right after he had spent himself inside of her, as she had welcomed Harry and his seed inside her with delight.

Hermione Granger turned her head back to her textbook and studied it carefully. Harry turned away as well, his thoughts roiling.

There might be a Dark Lord to bring down, a prophecy of doom, and immense expectation for the Boy Who Lived.

Today at least though, life was good. Now he had more than ever to fight for…and a sense of joy filled him, as he contemplated the newest evolution of his busy life.

Maybe things would turn out alright after all.

***

Author’s Note: I think that rounds it out ok…Part 3 felt really lacking in conclusiveness. This whole story was really meant as a straight Harry Potter smut piece with just a little plot to tie it all together.

I hope my readers enjoyed it.


End file.
